


Saved

by yuto_da



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apoo is persistent, Happy birthday Law, M/M, Prompt by otp--prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Prompt by otp--prompts on Tumblr,  Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a club and people B is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A’s partner even though they never have seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn’t believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B’s neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don’t back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending?, For Law's birthday, happy birthday Law!!





	

Prompt by @otp--prompts: Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a club and people B is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A’s partner even though they never have seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn’t believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B’s neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don’t back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending? 

 

Kid swirled the drink in his hands, watching the alcohol dance around the ice. He lifted the glass to his lips and took a few gulps and placed the empty glass on the counter.

The loud music from the speakers in the bar vibrated the bottles filled with alcohol in the bar, Kid lifted his hand and ordered another re-fill. The bartender walked over and refilled his drink, placing the bottle down on the counter, he said, “That’s the fifth time you’ve had a refill. Even for you, that’s more than usual.”

Kid drank the whole glass in one gulp, placing the glass on the counter, he looked at the bartender and said, “Long day.” His lips pulled down in a scowl, remembering the dark-haired male who came into his garage, ordering him to fix his bike in three hours. Kid fixed it in one, but the guy had said it had been done poorly and said that going to Kid’s Garage was a a waste of time. The guy ended up leaving with more than a few broken bones.

The bartender shrugged and looked at the bodies moving on the dance floor. His eyes stopping at the sight of a tall, dark-haired-it looked dark when the lights passed over the males hair- male being bothered by a man with hair pulled tightly back making his hairline look as though it has lighting patters on it.

The bartender sighed and said in a tired voice, “Not this again.”

Kid looked at what the bartender was staring at and looked back at the bartender, grabbing the bottle on the counter and filling his glass once more and asked, “What? You know that guy?”

“No... He’s been coming to the club for the past few weeks. He bothers the other customers and refuses to listen.” The bartender said, sighing and walking away from Kid to make for a girl with bright pink hair and a weird laugh a drink.

Kid turned in his chair and looked at the man with the strange hair and China clothing talk to the clearly irritated male. The redhead gulped down hid drink, stood up an walked over to the two males.

Trafalgar Law rolled his eyes slightly at the poor attempt of flattery the man in front of him was trying. He looked at the man with the red China garb, who was speaking to him and gesturing to outside of the noisy club.

“You have such beautiful hands,” The male, Apoo, said.

“Yes,” Looking down at his hands, Law said, “They are a surgeon’s hands.”

Apoo came close to Law, placing his hand on Law’s waist, he said in a low voice but loud enough to be heard over the loud music, “Wanna leave this place,” Apoo looked around the club and looked back at Law, his hand moving slowly downwards, “And go somewhere quiet?”

When Apoo had first come over to talk to Law, he had been amused by the poor flirting skills the male possessed. Law had entertained the man for a short while, looking at the China garb the man wore, the orange headphones with some writing on it that he wore and quickly dismissed the thought of leaving the club with him. After some time talking with the strange man, he begun to grow bored.

Law was about to reject the man’s offer when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and looked at the tall, muscular man with bright red flaming hair who stood close to him with an eyebrow raised in question.

“What the hell do you want?” The man with the red hair asked in a rough voice asked Apoo.

Law was surprised by the man’s question nearly as much as Apoo was. He looked at the stranger’s face and thought to himself, ‘He’s not bad-looking,’ Looking him over, ‘Not bad at all.’

“Huh? Who the hell are you?” Apoo asked, looking at the redhead and Law.

Law stared impassively at the dark-haired male, staying silent as the redhead asked the other male once more in a rude tone.

“That’s what I should be asking, who the hell are you and what the hell do you want with him?” Kid asked, pointing with his chin at Law, who stayed silent.

“I’m Apoo and I was talking to him,” Apoo said, pointing at Law and asking the redhead once more, “And? Who the hell are you?”

“I’m his boyfriend, you piece of shit.” Kid growled, wrapping his arm around the slim man’s waist.

“His boyfriend? Huh?” Apoo asked, looking at Law and Kid in surprise and disbelief.

“Yeah,” Kid said, letting go and walking in front of Law, looking Apoo in the face and cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Apoo laughed, “That’s a lie, he was by himself when I walked over to him.” Looking at Law, he continued, “Right,?”

Law kept silent and looked at the back of the redhead’s face, wondering to himself if that was the muscular man’s original hair color or it was dyed. Law was slightly irritated at the sight of the taller man protecting him, Law knew he could take care of himself if needed be.

Kid rolled his eyes and turned around to face the dark-haired male, walking to him, Kid grabbed his face and smashed his lips to the shorter male. Kid heard the other man walk away and lifted his hand, raising  his middle finger to Apoo and deepened the kiss.

Law was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of the redheads lips against his. Wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck, Law pulled back from the kiss and asked the red head, “As much as I don’t want to stop doing this, I have to ask, what is your name?”

Kid smirked wrapping both arms around the slim man’s waist and whispered on the male’s lips, “Kid.”

Law decided he would question the man’s strange name later and pressed his lips against Kid’s once more. That day, Kid left that shitty bar and landed himself the most sickest, irritating and infuriatingly hot man he had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Law!!, story is also on Tumblr @captaintrashtrashtrashworld, comment, kudos and tell me if its any good, hope Kid, Law and Apoo aren't OOC


End file.
